


A Smile, In a Heartbeat

by Mindlessjoker



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Selfishness but towards good reasons, happiness, just happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindlessjoker/pseuds/Mindlessjoker
Summary: Kara realized she likes Lena.Mis Grant made a quick hello.Kara's heart becomes brokenThen happily ever after. :)





	A Smile, In a Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you would like this one :D

Kara finally woke up without the feeling of regret, fear and loss. Assuredly, Kara is awake at the truth that she should not forget of her relationships with the people around her, her family. Her family that was there for her through thick and thin and are willing to be there, always. 

She woke up with a smile on her face as she recalls last night’s events. She closed her eyes to reminisce the moment when Lena smiled at her during game night. They were partners for the guessing game and finally she connected with someone that night. That connection that she was so jealous of when she sees James and Lucy or Alex and Maggie. Maybe, she finally found that someone she’s been longing to have. Someone that actually knows who she is, not just some desperate attempt because someone suddenly needs saving. 

Kara realized it then, when Lena smiled at her that she is someone special, someone that she’s willing to do everything for and maybe, Kara thinks that all those lunches and flirty moments they had are also a hint that Lena may like her back. So, Kara decided that today may be the special day for her and Lena. She started thinking of menus for today’s brunch, add something healthy for Lena, maybe a chopped kale salad with edamame, carrot and avocado. 

Although, in the middle of changing Kara heard the signal that the DEO needs her at the moment, so with a happy mood, she flew out the window. Kara basking in the sunlight as she regenerates and felt the power run through her veins. It is definitely a good day and nothing will ruin it for her. She found her soulmate! She’s sure of it. 

“Good morning,” She greeted as she walks in the DEO headquarters and from then on all heads turned on her. They missed that sound coming from Kara, the sound of a lovely morning that she always reflects on everyone. However, this voice is a little different, more genuine, perhaps.   
“Hello,” Winn greeted back with a questioning tone. While Alex and Maggie stared at each other with a confused look.

“Supergirl,” It was Maggie that was quick to say something. Kara hummed happily. 

“Well, there’s an alien invasion near the docs,” Alex said, uncertain as to why she’s confused for the sudden change of mood. Is there another kryptonite that her sister accidentally encountered? She’s happy, of course she is but it’s so sudden and Alex is so sure that the other day her sister was a little brooding puppy but now it seems that something has changed. 

“What kind of alien?” Supergirl asked as she looked at the monitor and listened to what Winn is saying. She can sense her sister looking at her and she can sense that Maggie too is giving her a look. So, she quickly looked at her sister and her sister just smiled at her. Kara smiled back, it seems that nothing is wrong. So, after briefing, she flew out the headquarters and stopped the alien before any citizens will get hurt. 

“Alex,” Kara said through her telecom. Panic ensuing through her voice.

“Supergirl, is everything ok?” Alex asked concerned.

“Yeah, the alien is down but I’m late for bru-work. Can I just leave the alien here? Actually, I’ll fly it there now,” Kara said and before Alex can say anything a few seconds later Kara dropped the knocked out alien and left immediately. 

Thanks  
“What is going on?” J’onn asked as he and Alex furrowed their eyebrows together but smiled after because they’re happy that one of their family is happy. 

 

-/-/-/-/-/-

 

Kara rushed back to CatCo building because that is where they decided to have brunch together. Kara walked to the balcony while carrying the takeouts she took along the way. 

She sees Lena outside and all Kara could do for a moment is stare, even if it is just her side profile. The sun is giving that glow around Lena and she looks immaculate that Kara found herself drawn to her the way she is drawn to the universe. A sense of home, maybe, yes, it is home. Kara then took a deep breath and began walking again. She knocks on the door and Lena turned around, her lips curved up in a timid smile. 

They didn't say anything, Lena just leaned in and gave Kara a half sided hug and helped carry with the bags that Kara is carrying. They sat down the way they always do, Kara facing the sun and Lena facing away from it. Lena would take the boxes out and Kara would go inside and get some plates and utensils. Then Kara would set Lena’s plate and put the salad on it. They worked like that, the way sun would shine all day and the moon would calm the world down. A perfect balance, exact opposites that are meant to belong to one another. 

“This salad is good,” Lena said as she munched away her food. 

Kara smiled at her, “Every salad is good to you, Lena.” Kara answered back and there's a different taste to the way Lena’s name rolled out of her mouth, if that is possible. The way it became sweeter than before, like that good feeling of tasting chocolate rather than raisins. 

**“** No,” Lena argued.

“If it's without kale it's not good,” Lena and Kara said at the same time. Lena then looked at Kara with her eyebrow raised as if challenging. 

 

Kara rolled her eyes playfully and smiled at Lena, they just stared at each other like that for a few seconds until they went back to eating. 

“Oh,” Lena said immediately. Kara just raised both her eyebrows as her mouth is filled with food. 

<>“I just remembered that my friend, who is handling L Corp will be visiting later,” Lena said with excitement. 

“Oh, you haven't mentioned another friend to me,” Kara asked innocently and she's sure she felt uncertainties all the sudden. 

 

“Well, she's the type that owed me a favor before and she's returning it. We really aren't much of friends as you define it. Well, not until just recently,” Lena continued to explain. 

 

“That's great. In that way you’ll have more time here in CatCo,” Kara said and smiled. She hopes to see Lena more but she doesn't know what's stopping her on just telling Lena what she feels. 

 

They talked more as they finish their food, it's not that busy in CatCo at this hour yet. Kara became more flirty as she can't help herself and that got Lena giggling, though she flirts right back. They heard a knock on the door and they turned around to find Ms. Grant. 

 

Kara lost her composure and started stumbling around her chair and her sentence became incoherent. Because Lena is still a secret that only she knows and Ms. Cat Grant is the only person that can read through mind. Kara still can't comprehend that her mentor is human. But then, she thinks that maybe that is the power of humans, the empathy and understanding towards someone. To be able to see through the barriers. 

 

“Kiera, is that what I taught you when I was here?” She asked in that tone that just straightens Kara’s back. As if commanding her in the army. 

 

“Ms. Grant, lovely to see you,” Lena said with a friendly smile as she walks towards Ms. Grant and gives her a hand shake. 

 

“Ms. Lena, I suppose I must say thank you,” Ms. Grant said as she nods her head curtly at Lena. 

 

Lena smiled professionally and bowed her head a little. “Well, the power of media is not to be handled by those who only think of what is best for themselves,” Lena answered.  Ms. Grant looked at Lena with respect, it's not that she didn't respect Lena before. It's just that she admires her rise through the ashes of burnt up Luthor reputation.  “Kiera,” Miss Grant said and she turned to look at Kara. 

“M-mi- yes, Miss Grant?” Kara stuttered nervously. It's just that Miss Grant’s scrutiny eyes looks like she already knows Kara’s secret. 

 

“I see that you’ve welcomed her well. I just hope that this continues and I hope you will always have each other’s back. Men or whatever evil lurking person will try to tear this world of yours apart, so, you better hold on to one another,” Miss Grant said as she looks at Lena and Kara. However, Kara knows full well that those words meant something else. Something far greater than her own understanding. 

 

“Miss Luthor,” Miss Grant said. “If I’m not a bother is it ok if we talk?” 

 

“Of course, it won't be a bother at all,” Lena said and smiled. Lena is about to say something to Kara as Miss Grant already started to head back inside. 

 

“It's ok,” Kara said and smiled at Lena. “Talk to her, she might give you one of those speeches that will change your life. She did it to me once and it's been buried inside my head since.” 

 

Lena then smiled at Kara, that smile that she gave her when she told her that she bought CatCo. Kara leaned in to hug Lena and they hugged a little longer than they used to and Kara feels warm, secured. 

 

After the hug, Lena rushed to catch up with Miss Grant and Kara watched as she sees Lena talking to Miss Grant. She can feel the excitement bouncing off Lena. And she's happy to see her like that. Though, it pains her to know that maybe this will be another first time for Lena, to have a loving mentor, a mentor that truly wants to see her in her best. 

 

-/-/-/-/-/- 

 

“You have flowers, why do you have flowers?” Alex asked as she entered Kara’s apartment. 

“I-erm-” Kara can't seem to say anything. 

 

“Who are they from?” Alex asked more gently.  

 

Kara took a deep breath in and sighed. “It's from me,” Kara said with a smile. 

 

“From you?” Alex repeated. 

 

“To Lena,” Kara said, timid and nervous as she shifts her weight on the the chair and fiddled with her glasses. 

 

Alex didn't say anything as she waited for Kara to look at her, but it seems that Kara won't be looking at her anytime soon. So, what she did is she lunged herself to Kara and gave her the tightest hug that she can. 

 

“I'm proud of you,” Alex said.

 

“I didn't know it myself until yesterday. She just smiled at me and it brought me back to the day we first met till the day of forever,” Kara was astonished as she explains what she felt to Alex. 

 

Alex nodded her head and smiled at Kara as they both walked towards the couch. “Is that what you felt with Maggie?” 

 

“Well, for me it wasn't as shocking as yours was, mine was slow it went through me like a soft flow of  a river. I slowly realized what all my actions meant when it comes to her,” Alex said and smiled at Kara. 

 

“I thought I will never experience what you and Maggie have or James and Lucy, but here I am. I'm trying to courage up so, you know I can finally tell her,” Kara said, already giddy at the thought. 

 

“Then why don't you get the girl this time?” Alex said as she nudge Kara. 

 

Kara smiled and took a deep breath and hugged Alex. From there, Kara grabbed the bouquet of flowers, now wrapped safely and she flew out of the window. 

 

-/-/-/-/-/- 

 

Kara is ready to go down but she landed on a rooftop near L Corp, to see if Lena is still in her office but much to Kara’s surprise, someone else is in there. Kara gave them the privacy they needed but before she can even look out she saw them kiss. 

 

Pain, Unbearable pain shot through Kara’s chest and she suddenly can’t breath. She watched as the kiss lasted more than a second. She can lift the world on her shoulders and she can bare much more but she thinks that everyone has a breaking point and this is hers. To see the person she just realized she have feelings for, so, Kara is confused why this is hurting her much more than she expected. 

 

She is rising from the rooftop and suddenly dashed out, dropping the flowers on Lena’s balcony. She doesn’t know where to go but she wants to be alone or dive somewhere far. To dive somewhere and leave everything behind. She thought of every single smiles, every single hugs and every damn moments she can think of is rolling through her mind like an unwanted movie. Just memories of them together is flooding her mind. 

 

Lena is her secret that she probably kept for far too long. A secret that should have been told. Kara thinks of every laughs and lingering touches, what might have been if she figured it out way before any of this? What would have been if she told Lena the second she realized what she feels. 

 

After flying around to wherever direction the wind brought her to, she stopped and found herself back on top of L Corp building. She did not dare check if they are still there, she lowered her senses to the minimum and she sat on the edge of the rooftop as she looks down on the city below. 

 

“I guess I had my turn to make you happy, Lena. Then I missed it, if only I could ask Cupid to give me one more chance, I would take it in a heartbeat,” Kara told the wind, in hopes that the message will be relayed to Cupid. Kara’s senses are too distracted that she did not hear the slow approaching clicking of high heels. 

 

“Then what are you still doing?” Lena said a little louder so Kara can hear. Kara’s back jolted as if she’s just been shot by LiveWire. 

 

Kara just slightly turned her head as she clutched on a steel that she’s holding. “It’s been more than a heartbeat,” Lena sounded hopeful but Kara can’t believe what she’s seeing and what she’s hearing. She swears that she just saw Lena kissing someone else this can’t be. She can’t be played and because of the tightening pain she’s feeling on her chest she escaped away from Lena. 

 

-/-/-/-/-/-

 

She returned to her apartment to find it empty and cold. Alex probably went home or went over to Maggie’s. She just took a deep breath in and out to try to calm herself. She sat on her couch and slowly she’s laying down. She hugged the pillow closer to her chest and she’s crying. 

 

She knows full well that she screwed up again but it just doesn’t make any sense to Kara, why is Lena on that rooftop, why was Lena hopeful, all this why is making Kara cry. 

 

Although after some time, it hasn’t been an hour yet and Kara feels exhausted from crying. But then, she hears a knock on her door. She scans the door to see that Lena is standing on the other side carrying the buoquet that is meant for her. 

 

Kara quickly changed because Lena is probably here to tell her about her encounter with Supergirl. The note on the bouquet is not signed. 

 

“Lena,” Kara smiled and she tried her hardest to look gleeful, even though she's been crying. 

 

Lena just looked at her and walked in the apartment. Kara is confused as she just close the door and turn around to talk to Lena. But before she can say anything the bouquet is shoved to her chest. She took a hold of it as she looks at Lena, baffled. Lena’s face is red and she looks angry. For what reasons? Kara will never know. 

 

Lena paced in front of Kara, when she is about to say something again, Lena stopped pacing and looked at Kara. “You think I won't recognise your awful calligraphy?” 

 

“Le-” Kara started, about to explain for not saying anything. To apologize, but then she remembers what she saw in the building. 

 

Kara then put the buoquet down with a little force to stop Lena from pacing. Kara folded her arms over her chest and now it's Lena’s turn to look baffled. 

 

“Why are you here?” Kara asked, her forehead forming that crease. 

 

“Excuse me, Kara. You’re the one who went to my office dropping those flowers. Then, what's with the speech on the rooftop?” Lena asked raising her eyebrows. 

 

They’re both fuming just because they can't understand each other and especially they’re mad at the fact that they don't know the reason why the other is mad. 

 

Kara scoffed, “Yeah? Coming from a person who waited on the rooftop after kissing somebody else,” Kara said and matched Lena’s eyebrow raise. 

 

“Oh, so you saw one that and assumed?” Lena asked while furrowing her eyebrows. 

 

“It lasted more than a second,” Kara excised as she slightly turned her body and this fight is sounding childish. 

 

“You saw her kiss me and you saw that I froze because I was shocked. But you didn't see how I told her that my heart belongs to someone else. To you,” Lena said as she angrily explained. 

 

“Wha-” Kara was about to ask. When suddenly Lena lunged herself to Kara, giving her a kiss. Instinctively, Kara placed her hands on Lena’s waist and pulled her closer. 

 

Lena likes taking risks, especially if it gives her the most panic attacks. She likes to dive and she took Miss Grant’s 'speech of life’ as Kara said. 

 

_ “You like getting what you want and you live to prove people wrong and you always think of others before yourself,” Miss Grant said.  _

 

_ “Thank you, I-”  Lena answered but was soon cutoff.  _

 

_ “So, what's stopping you from getting what you want?” Miss Grant asked.  _

 

_ “I’m sorry, I don't follow,” Lena answered.  _

 

_ “What I'm saying is, take a risk for your own selfishness. You keep watching people be happy but have you stopped for a second to look at yourself and say that you are too?” Miss Grant said.  _

 

_ Then it's clear to Lena, that Miss Grant is talking about Kara. Lena just smiled and thank Miss Grant. Because then she got that push that she needs to jump and dive to her own happiness.  _

 

Kara pulled away breathless, she stared at Lena and she smiled. “Is this another chance,” Kara asked.

 

“Are you willing to take it?” Lena asked, hopeful and she looked as if she's glowing. 

 

“In a heartbeat,” Kara said and smiled. 

 

Lena smiled at her and it is still that same effect, when Kara realized her feelings for Lena. It only took her a heartbeat to melt and embrace the truth of her actions. As to why she is willing to dive anytime for Lena, why does it only take her a heartbeat to choose Lena over anything? Well, now she knows and she is more than happy that she does. So, maybe Kara is now thinking or promising to herself that she will make Lena happy all the time, in less than a heartbeat. 

 

-/-/-/-/- 

 

*CatCo building* 

 

“Ka-” Lena said as she approaches Kara’s desk. 

 

“Yes, ba- Lena, Ms. Lena Luthor,” Kara stuttered as she turns around only to see that there are other people around them. 

  
Lena smiled and the blush on her cheeks started creeping in. Even though the blush took a while to settle on her cheeks. She was happy in less than a heartbeat. 


End file.
